twilight2000fandomcom-20200213-history
Wrecked Vehicles
Wreck Status Wrecks are divided into four categories, based on why they were abandoned. #Intact- The crew was killed by a shell penetrating the cabin, or was abandoned in a panic. All of the parts are in working order (except for a small hole in the armor). Roll 1-4 random systems affected by minor damage #Broken down- Either due to wear, or accident, the Vehicle has suffered a critical mishap, and broken down. This could be simple (a thrown track) or serious (a seized engine), but only one component is badly damaged. One critical system (engine, suspension, transmission, chassis) has been Major Damaged, 1-6 random systems have suffered minor damage. #Explosion- As a result of a penetrating round, the ammunition store exploded, damaging most of the internal components and killing the crew. Many systems (including storage, gun, traverse, electronics, etc) are destroyed. Roll 1-6 systems Major damage, 1-6 minor. #Fire- The main fuel store caught on fire, burning the vehicle into a empty shell. The only undamaged component is the Hull, and even that is only useful for scrap metal. No systems function, but 1-10XMaint value of scrap parts can be extracted. This is a task (Mec:Avg, 1 manhour per Maint value). |} ;Wreck completeness In addition to damage conditions, the vehicles will have been stripped down. The more obvious the wreck, or the more populated the are, the more likely the wreck is to have been stripped in a given period of time. #Clean- Everything is there after the crew died or fled. This could be due to miraculous happenstance, or the vehicle being lost in a deep forest or swamp. #Fuel and Ammunition has been taken #Everything not tied down has been taken (tool boxes, external tanks, etc), external machinguns too, but not internal ones. #People have been over this with simple tools, Radio, all machineguns, night vision gear, etc... #Onboard electronics, sights, main weapon (if working), tires, motor oil drained. #Sections of track gone, all internal components, engine stripped (plugs, wires, alternator, battery, etc). #Engine gone except blocks, hatches gone, all loose wires, nuts and bolts. #Transmission stripped, engine blocks taken, struts and suspension taken. #Transmission and axles taken, springs, steering column, turrets removed, mountings welded off. #Hull stripped of easy metal, some work with a torch to remove steel plates. |} Most wrecks in 2000 will be type 5-7, unless there has been a recent battle. Determining specific damage to the wreck For each major and minor damage indicated in the wreck status table, A die roll is made to determine damage location. ;Table 1 Damage location |} Next, specific systems are rolled in the indicated location. ;Table 2 Systems |} Once a damaged system is determined, it requires certian skills to conduct repairs. An damaged engine will need further examination (Avg:Mec) to determine it’s specific status, and another die is rolled. ;System Damage /Roll Fix Replace Jury Rig Fabricate :Engine Minor ::1-2 Dif:Mec Ezy:Mec Avg:Mec A ::3-4 (wires) Avg:Elc Ezy:Mec Avg:Mec B ::5 (Fuel delivery) Dif:Mec Avg:Mec Dif:Mec Avg:Mst ::6 (Battery) Avg:Chm+Avg:Elc Avg:Mec Dif:Mec Dif:Chm+Dif:Elc :Engine Major ::1-2 (Seizure) Impossible Avg:Mec For:Mec For:Mst ::3-4 (Shafts) Impossible Dif:Mec For:Mec For:Mst ::5-6 (Cylinders/Block) Impossible Dif:Mec Imp:Mec For:Mst :Transmission ::Minor Dif:Mec Dif:Mec For:Mec For:Mst ::Major Impossible Dif:Mec Imp:Mec For:Mst :Chassis ::Minor Dif:Mec Avg:Mec Dif:Mec Dif:Mst ::Major Impossible Dif:Mec For:Mec For:Mst :Suspension ::Minor For:Mec Dif:Mec Dif:Mec For:Mst ::Major Impossible For:Mec Imp:Mec Imp:Mst :Radio ::Minor Dif:Elc Ezy:Mec Avg:Elc Impossible ::Major For:Elc Ezy:Mec Dif:Elc Impossible :Controls ::Minor Dif:Elc Avg:Elc Dif:Elc Impossible ::Major Imp:Elc Avg:Elc For:Elc Impossible :Hull ::Minor Impossible Impossible Avg:Mec For:Mtl :Fuel Tanks ::Minor Impossible Avg:Mec Avg:Mtl Avg:Mtl ::Major Impossible Avg:Mec Impossible Dif:Mtl :Ammo Storage ::Minor Impossible Dif:Mec Avg:Mtl Dif:Mtl ::Major Impossible Dif:Mec Dif:Mtl Dif:Mtl :Hatches ::Minor Impossible Avg:Mec Dif:Mtl Dif:Mtl ::Major Impossible Avg:Mec For:Mtl Dif:Mtl :Trasverse ::Minor Dif:Mec Dif:Mec Dif:Mec For:Mst ::Major For:Mec For:Mec For:Mec Imp:Mst :Secondary Weapon ::Minor Dif:Gs Ezy:Mec Impossible Dif:Mst ::Major Impossible Ezy:Mec Impossible For:Mst :Main Weapon ::Minor Dif:Mec + Dif:Gs Avg:Mec Dif:Mec + For:Gs For:Mtl+Mst ::Major Impossible Avg:Mec Impossible Impossible ;Notes: :1-The amount of time taken is doubled :A Hoses and fittings can be made from cloth and latex Avg:Chm :B Wire can be salvaged easily from cities, spark plugs must be fixed (Dif:Mst) or replaced. ;A special note on electronic components: :As EMP has destroyed most transistor and IC (chip) components in europe, many people are resorting to vacuum tubes, the simplest of which can be fabricated. Even broken vacuum tubes can be re-sealed. For this reason, complicated vacuum tubes are a highly sought after prize.Vacuum tubes can be used to repair transistor electronics (Radios), or fabricate new ones. Fabricating a Vacuum tube is Avg:Mtl (glassblowing cascade) and Ezy:Elc. Vacuum tube parts are 20 times larger than transistors, and require 5 times as much power. Finding Wrecks ;The encounter table. These are better than average wrecks, and will be in better condition. :Derelict Vehicle: -3, never Burnt, roll 1d3 to determine cause of abandonment. There may be (1-3n6) 1d6 other vehicles nearby but in worse condition (may be burnt). :Derelict Convoy: -1, roll 1d3+1 to determine if they have burnt. :Abandoned supply dump: 0, 1d6 vehicles 1-5:V, 6:A/Arty either Broken or exploded (roll d2) :Abandoned Repair Yard: +1, 3d6 vehicles 1-4:V, 5-6:A/Arty either Broken or exploded, in various states of disassembly. :Repair Yard: -2, 4d6 vehicles 1-4:V, 5-6:A/Arty as above. 1d6 of these vehicle will be capable of being fully repaired (and will be in condition 2-3 at any time) ;Every period of travel over forest/swamp, or every 10km of road will turn up a wreck site (in addition to encounter generated wrecks). :There will be 1d6 vehicles, if a 6 is rolled, roll another d6 and multiply, if a second six is rolled, keep repeating the process (hundreds of dead vehicles can be found on a single battlesite). For large groups of vehicles, add +1 to condition rolls. They will be broken (1-2), Exploded (3-6) or burnt (7-10). ;Every hectare of city (100msq) will contain 3d6 civilian vehicle wrecks. :These will be broken (1-3) or burnt (4-10), most will be cars, but some will be trucks or vans (20%). they will be heavily stripped (+4) unless there is some good reason for them not to be (under a collapsed parking garage). Category:Salvaging and Scrounging